p2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stille
Category:Erwachenthumb|300px|right|Buchcover zum Band II - Stille Buch Zwei der "Das Erwachen" Reihe :In einer ferner Zukunft kämpft ein Teil der Spezies Mensch noch immer gegen die eigene Art. :Vieles hat sich verändert, seit dem der Sturm durch das System tobte. :Ein Söldner, ein Privateer, der nach langer Suche die Antworten auf seine Fragen nur :dadurch erhielt, indem er die Fronten wechselte, sieht sich jetzt erneut einer neuen :Bedrohung gegenüber. :Eine alte Gemeinschaft tritt wieder ans Tageslicht und schlägt unerbittlich zu. :Wer ist ein Freund, wer ist ein Feind? :In der Stille wächst das neue Unheil heran... Fragen über Fragen :Wer ist Kears? :Wer hat die Kiowan (nahe Petra) auf dem Gewissen? :Was ist mit Teannas Vater? (Erinnerungshilfe: ...es geht um ein Erbe...) :Was passiert... ::...wenn auf Hades im Gefängnistrakt Leute sterben, und keiner hat etwas gesehen? ::...wenn ein Nachrichtensender Bilder von Hassan und Arris in trauter Zweisamkeit veröffentlicht - CIS & Clan Hand in Hand! ::...wenn sich ein mieser Unfall wiederholt, diesmal jedoch ein Bekennerschreiben existert? ::...wenn alte Bekannte verschwinden? ::...wenn aus Deacan Tron Deacan Reese wird? LeseProbe(n) :Es war eine wunderschöne und sternenklare Nacht – fast so, wie man sie aus Werbeanzeigen her kannte. Die Luft war angenehm warm und es roch nach den süßen und wahrscheinlich zum Großteil auch schon überreifen Früchten einiger Obstbäume, die irgendjemand vor unzähligen Jahren hier angepflanzt hatte. :Der Klang von hohen Absätzen durchschnitt die Stille, gepaart mit leisem Stimmengewirr. Zwei recht junge Damen schienen die späte Stunde wohl noch zu nutzen... und sie schienen dies regelmäßig zu tun, denn Müdigkeit war ihnen überhaupt nicht anzusehen. :„Oh je, Augen links. Und ab durch die Mitte.“ Die Blonde wies mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in Richtung zweier Herren in Uniform, offenbar eine der vielen Milizstreifen hier auf Anhur. Dummerweise schwenkten die beiden Herren auch schon direkt in die Richtung des weiblichen Duos ein, man schien sich wohl irgendwie zu kennen... :„Die ID-Card!“ Die Blonde zog einen Schmollmund, zog aber auch umgehend ihre Card aus der Manteltasche hervor. Ihre Freundin tat es ihr gleich, nur zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln, das leicht spöttisch wirkte. Der Milizionär zog die Stirn ein wenig in Falten, dann räusperte er sich und bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Tonfall. :„Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal in dieser Woche, und die hat eigentlich erst angefangen. Ich sagte doch klar und deutlich, dass ich euch hier nicht mehr sehen will – macht das im Geschäftsviertel, aber nicht hier.“ :„Ja, klar doch. Kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Diese Worte aus dem Mund der Blonden hatten einen eigenartigen Klang, es klang nicht nach einem ernsthaften Versprechen, eher wie eine nette zynische Randbemerkung. Alternativ hätte sie auch ein fröhliches „du kannst mich mal“ vom Stapel lassen können... es hätte wohl ganz ähnlich auf den Zuhörer gewirkt. Der Uniformierte war sichtlich bemüht, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, er überhörte die nette Phrase ganz einfach. :„Letzte Warnung!“ Er gab die ID-Cards an ihre Besitzer zurück und macht dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Streit wollte er nicht haben, vielmehr hoffte er wohl innerlich, dass die Zeit bis zum Dienstschluss möglichst schnell vergehen würde. :„Jenna... ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das schon einmal so gesagt habe, aber ich mag nicht ständig von diesen Leuten da auf die Füße getreten werden. Also frage ich dich mal ganz nett und freundlich was dagegen spricht, den Worten des Herren mit der Dienstmarke einfach mal Folge zu leisten.“ Jenna warf einen ärgerlichen Blick auf ihre Freundin. :„Geld? Credits? Schon vergessen? Hier ist das große Geld zu machen. Im Geschäftsviertel allerdings nicht.“ Ah ja... Credits. In den vergangenen fünf Monaten seit ihrer Ankunft auf Anhur hatte sich fast alles nur um dieses eine Thema gedreht. Dabei gab es einiges anderes... Anhur war zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt für einige wichtige Ereignisse im Tri-System geworden, angefangen von einer größeren Schlacht im Orbit des Planeten über die spektakuläre Festnahme eines Senators namens Ser Angus Santana bis hin zu kompletten Neuwahlen. Jemand hatte das ganze System quasi auf den Kopf gestellt – aber Jenna und ihre Freundin Monica erlebten all diese Veränderung nur am Rande mit. :Es war nicht wirklich wichtig für die beiden – ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge quer durch das Regierungsviertel aber schon. Obwohl sie sich ursprünglich einmal vorgenommen hatten, ihre eher unrühmliche Karriere als „Bordsteinschwalben“ an den sprichwörtlichen Nagel zu hängen, verfielen sie viel zu schnell wieder in alte Geflogenheiten. Das hier war leichtes und schnelles Geld, zudem waren die Kunden hier auf Anhur regelrecht gepflegt und besaßen zum Großteil sogar Manieren. Auf Hermes, ihrem alten Aufenthaltsort, war davon fast nichts zu sehen oder gar zu spüren gewesen. Klar – es gab Ausnahmen, einer verdankten sie auch ihr Ticket hierher, aber diese Ausnahmen bestätigten halt nur die Regel. :Um weiterem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen und vermutlich um keine Nörgeleien von Monica hören zu müssen, gab Jenna für den Augenblick schließlich nach. Das Geschäftsviertel von Anhur war riesig, es gab etliche gute und sehr teure Bars, unzählige Büros für nahezu jede Art von Dienstleistung... aber so gut wie keine Herrschaften aus der Politik. Und genau letztere waren eigentlich das bevorzugte Ziel von Jenna... diese Leute sahen nicht aufs Geld, sie zahlten einfach und still was man von ihnen verlangte und verschwanden auch immer sehr schnell wieder vom Nachtlager. :Jenna verlangsamte ihren Schritt, sie sah sich dabei nach möglicher Kundschaft um. Männer gab es hier zur Genüge, aber selbst sie war inzwischen wählerisch geworden. Anhur bot viele Möglichkeiten und der Großteil der Bevölkerung hatte viel Geld... Jenna war nicht mehr gezwungen jede Nacht auf Tour zu gehen – dass sie es trotzdem tat lag wohl daran, dass sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielte, irgendwann einmal komplett aufzuhören. Sie sparte mittlerweile den Großteil ihres Lohnes und hoffte auf diese Weise für sich und ihre Zukunft etwas zu tun. Monica hingegen war anders... einfach nur Leben. Morgen kann man schon tot sein... :Ein junger Privateer schien Jennas Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, er wirkte seltsam gepflegt und hatte kurze, streng nach hinten gekämmte Haare, die mit etwas Gel fixiert waren. Auch seine Bekleidung zeugte von Geschmack, sie wirkte sauber, war von schwarzer Farbe und schien nicht bereits seit Tagen am Körper getragen zu werden. Der Söldner schien sie wohl bemerkt zu haben, jedenfalls kam er direkt auf das Pärchen zu. Jenna baute sich regelrecht vor ihm auf, ihren Mantel ließ sie mit Absicht ein kleines Stück weit offen, so erlaubte sie recht tiefe Einblicke auf das nur spärlich bekleidete Darunter. :„Noch einsam?“ Ein wahres Unschuldslächeln begleitete diesen kurzen Satz. Und beides zusammen schien die gewünschte Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. „Tja.. wie man es nimmt. Was bekommt man denn für sein Geld?“ Innerlich war Jenna jetzt ein wenig verärgert... solche Sätze kannte sie noch zur Genüge von den Leuten auf Hermes. :„Kommt darauf an, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Es liegt allein bei dir...“ Jenna zog die letzten Worte etwas in die Länge und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Monica. Die verstand auch gleich, was ihre Freundin im Schilde führte und strich sich gekonnt einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der Privateer legte ein Lächeln auf, dann sah er Jenna eingehend an. Zugegeben, sie war wirklich süß... aber er hatte wohl etwas anderes im Sinn. Und Jenna sollte dabei eine tragende Rolle spielen. Der Söldner griff in eine seiner Hosentaschen, zum Vorschein kam dabei ein kleines, undefinierbares Gerät. Vom Aussehen her lag das Ding irgendwo zwischen einer Speicherkarte für ein MACS und einem Sensorenaufsatz für einen Scanner an einem Schiff... Mit einer ungewöhnlich langsam anmutenden Bewegung legte der Söldner das Teil in Jennas Hand. :„Siebenhundert Credits, wenn du und deine Freundin darauf aufpasst.“ Jenna sah ihn ungläubig an. :„Und wenn ich wissen will, was das ist?“ Der Fremde holte tief Luft. „Siebenhundert jetzt und noch einmal Siebenhundert, wenn du das nicht wissen willst. Einverstanden?“ :„Einverstanden.“ Mit Hilfe seines MACS überwies der Söldner umgehend den vereinbarten Betrag, dann machte er einfach kehrt und schritt in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war. :„Wie kommen wir in Kontakt?“ Monica rief ihm diese Worte nach. :„Keine Angst – ich finde euch. Ist wirklich kein Problem, wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Und bitte, gib es nicht in fremde Hände...“ Der Söldner zog seinen letzten Satz merkwürdig in die Länge, er schien gerade das Wort Hände dabei betonen zu wollen... :Monica war ehrlich gesagt einfach nur sprachlos. Dann fiel ihr aber wieder ein, das sie schon einmal etwas ähnliches für einen Kunden getan hatten – und zwar hier auf Anhur, kurz nach ihrer Ankunft. Damals sollten sie einen Aktenkoffer für einen kleinen, untersetzten Büroangestellten durch die Gegend schleppen, plus halt eben neben dem Kunden einfach nur gut aussehen... und im Prinzip war das hier doch nichts wirklich anderes, oder? Obwohl... die Bezahlung war ungewöhnlich hoch. Jenna schien die Zweifel ihrer Freundin nicht teilen zu wollen, sie schob das Gerät einfach vorne in ihre Korsage. :„Keine Diskussionen. Geld ist Geld, Job ist Job. Wie sieht es aus, machen wir Schluss für heute?“ Monica nickte nur. :... ---- :... :Hellraiser-Torpedo, Typ Vier, Echoserie. Produziert von Ex-Tec-Com. '''Warnung – Hochexplosiv!' :Bei der Markeinführung dieser Waffe wurde die Firma Ex-Tec-Com nicht unbedingt mit Lob überschüttet. Im Gegenteil – eine weitere Waffe stand damit in den Arsenalen der Waffenhändler, die gegen so ziemlich jedes Gesetz des Tri-System verstoßen würde. :Nur... wo kein Kläger ist, da gibt es auch keinen Richter. :Ex-Tec-Com stellte sich ungemein clever an, die ersten Torpedos dieses Typs gingen ausschließlich an die CIS. Das Militär griff sofort zu, dieser Torpedo war dem leichten Vorgängermodell um Klassen überlegen, Reichweite und Zerstörungspotential übertrafen selbst die kühnsten Vorstellungen. Aber kaum hatten die ersten Jäger mit dem Emblem der CIS diese Waffe unter den Trägflächen montiert, tauchte auch schon eine „abgespeckte“ Version für den zivilen Markt auf. Das einzige, was diesen Torpedo vom militärischen Äquivalent unterschied, war die Zielaufschaltung. Das Militär konnte diese Waffe auch wie eine ungelenkte Rakete abfeuern, die Söldner hingegen hatten diese Option nicht zur Verfügung. :Es konnte sich also kein Privateer rausreden – traf sein Hellraiser auf ein Ziel, dann hatte er genau dieses auch anvisiert. :Irrtum ausgeschlossen. :''Hellraiser-Torpedo, Typ Vier, Echoserie. Produziert von Ex-Tec-Com. '''Warnung – Hochexplosiv!''' :Diese Worte standen standardmäßig auf jeder produzierter Waffe, sie waren als Warnung gedacht und doch klangen sie eher nach blanken Zynismus. Keiner der noblen Herren von Ex-Tec-Com interessierte sich für die Opfer, die diese Waffe bislang gefordert hatte. :Angetrieben von einem kleinen Raketentriebwerk machte sich der Torpedo auf den Weg. Die Geschwindigkeit war eher mäßig, kleine Steuerdüsen hielten das Geschoss dabei auf Kurs. Ein simpler Bordcomputer in der Nase des Torpedos, der einen reinen Materialwert von gerade einmal fünfzig Credits hatte, überprüfte ständig die Position des Ziels. Fünfzig Credits kostete das Gehirn dieses Todesboten. :Fünfzig Credits... :Die Schilde waren kein Problem für die Waffe, mühelos tauchte sie in die Energiebarriere ein, nur um Bruchteile einer Sekunde später zu detonieren. Die Wucht der Detonationswelle drückte gegen die stählernen Wände des Kreuzers, das Metall verformte sich und gab schließlich nach. Ein Loch von der Größe eines kleinen Shuttles wurde sichtbar, Luft strömte ins All und riss unzählige Besatzungsmitglieder mit in den Tod. Dieser Treffer war folgenschwer, eine Kettenreaktion setzte sich in Gang. Unaufhaltsam bahnte sich eine Feuersäule ihren Weg durch die Korridore des Kreuzer. :Der ersten Schockwelle folgte eine zweite, diesmal jedoch kam sie aus dem Inneren des Kreuzers. :Das Feuer hatte das Waffenlager erreicht und fraß sich nun an Raketen und Energiezellen satt... :...